Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & -1 & -1 \\ 0 & 4 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F D$ ?
Solution: Because $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ and $ D$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times3)$ $ F D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {0} & {5}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & \color{#DF0030}{-1} & \color{#9D38BD}{-1} \\ {0} & \color{#DF0030}{4} & \color{#9D38BD}{2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}? & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ F$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ D$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\cdot{-1}+{3}\cdot{0} & ? & ? \\ ? & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\cdot{-1}+{3}\cdot{0} & ? & ? \\ {0}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{0} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\cdot{-1}+{3}\cdot{0} & {2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4} & ? \\ {0}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{0} & ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\cdot{-1}+{3}\cdot{0} & {2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4} & {2}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{-1}+{3}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{2} \\ {0}\cdot{-1}+{5}\cdot{0} & {0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-1}+{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{4} & {0}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{-1}+{5}\cdot\color{#9D38BD}{2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-2 & 10 & 4 \\ 0 & 20 & 10\end{array}\right] $